


Just For Today

by splendid_sun



Series: Try [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Jjbek, Kissing, M/M, POV Otabek Altin, Summer in Canada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13908810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendid_sun/pseuds/splendid_sun
Summary: He knew it for some time now. That he is in love with Jean.





	Just For Today

**Author's Note:**

> My first JJBek story! Enjoy!

He knew it for some time now. That he is in love with Jean.

 

But what about the "King" himself?

Otabek looked up from his place on JJ who was just carefully examining one of his skates. He had always been an excellent skater. Otabek wasn´t bad at it, but he definitely couldn´t compare with him during many of their "ice skating battles". Well.

With his eyes he tracked down the older man´s broad shoulders that ended up in strong muscular arms and bare chest. It was one of that rare sunny days in Canada and Otabek´s throat went dry from all the hot air around them. Or was it from something completely different?

JJ noticed his look, gave him a small wink and shiny smile. Then he put one skate down to his feet and pick up another, repeating the whole procedure.

Otabek´s heart jumped up in his chest as Jean smiled at him. This is how he liked him. Not the egocentric, cocky "King" he presented in front of others. Besides his family, Otabek was one of the few people that could actually say they know the _real_ Jean-Jacques. He was different than people wanted him to be. Very different. Otabek knew that feeling quite well too.

 

He wanted to do it with him. He wanted to try it.

"Jean," he asked with hoarse voice. "Can I kiss you?"

He watched as the other man lift up his head, his blue eyes full of confusion.

"Beks?"

"Do you not want to?"

"I..," JJ wavered, "it´s not that I _don´t_ want to, but.. it´s kind of a sudden."

"Is it because it´s me?"

Otabek stood up and slowly walked towards JJ, never breaking eye contact.

He watched as Jean put the second skate aside and finally, after wetting his lips with a tongue, opened up his mouth. His Adam apple was bobbing as he gulped down.

"No. That´s not it."

"Good."

 

Otabek stood himself closer, leaned down and put his lips to Jean´s. He was never good with words. Besides, what he was doing right now was probably pretty self-explanatory on his own. He just kept standing, pressing on those soft, slightly wet lips under his own while carefully lifting JJ´s chin with his fingers. Jean´s sitting height was perfect. An inch down or up, and the moment would be ruined.

And just like that, he suddenly felt two strong hands embracing him, fingers caressing through his hair, sliding down his neck to his shoulders. He moaned at the sensation and his lips involuntarily opened up as he arched his body towards Jean. JJ´s grip got stronger as he moved closer, his hands never leaving Otabek, stroking his dark skin under the t-shirt. Something wet and smooth slipped in his mouth and JJ´s tongue entwined with his own. Otabek felt his knees getting wobbly but managed to keep standing.

It ended as quickly as it started. Otabek slowly straightened up while looking for an answer in those mysterious, blue eyes.

JJ´s face lit up with a smile as he quickly pulled Otabek down to him until they both ended up half-sitting, half- leaning against each other. After a minute Otabek realized he can actually hear JJ´s heartbeat.

 

Lying on his chest, Otabek wanted to tell him so badly.. to tell him _how_ he feels. But in the same time he was somehow afraid of it. I mean.. what was he hoping for? In two months, the summer will come to its end, then he will return home and who knows what will happen next? He was just sixteen, while Jean being fresh adult and starting a college in September. Maybe.. maybe he would find somebody else there. Maybe he would forget about him; and about all of this.

 

"You´ll remember me, right?" he asked and hated how small his voice sounded.

Jean dedicated him a puzzled look.

"Sure, Beks. How could I ever forget you?"

He pulled him closer and involuntarily, Otabek closed his eyes and breathed in the scent he loved so much.

 

Maybe today, just for today, he could let himself free.

And all the worries will have to wait for later.

**Author's Note:**

> The end will probably make more sense when I finally publish the bigger au I´m working on. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcomed, and thank you for reading.


End file.
